A Whole New Adventure
by klaine84
Summary: This is the sequel to Highschool Sucks, if you havent read it I recommend reading it, it has recieved a lot of positive reviews and I am quite proud of it. Castiwl has just been introduced to the other side of Deans life, will he be able to cope? Sam/Gabriel, Chuck/OC, Dean/Castiel
1. It's Because I Love You

**Oh my gosh I had so many feels after the last chapter, I just had to continue, well that and the fact that I spent 3 hours downloading a 47 minute episode of Doctor Who and once it downloaded the file wouldn't play on my Xbox so I couldn't watch it with my parents and I got so mad instead of crying or smashing things I laughed. Okay on with the chapter.**

Sam walked into Dean's room as he was angrily stuffing random items of clothing into his suitcase. "Dean?" Dean didn't respond. "Dean, please let me just say that". "I'VE JUST HAD TO LEAVE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" He practically yelled. Sam hugged Dean and Dean sobbed into his shoulder. "Dean you did the right thing, Castiel is safe" He looked him straight in the eyes and smiled as he said this. "Thanks Sammy" "Dean um" "Yeah?" He said as he continued packing. "I don't have to go to college you know" Dean turned around and looked at him seriously. "Sammy if one of us was ever going to have the whole white picket fence apple pie life…it's going to be you" "Dean" He said sadly. "Sam this is what dad trained him for, your more of the studious type…I err…Well I'm not" He laughed sarcastically. Sam patted his brother on the shoulder and then walked out of his room. Dean sighed, said his goodbye's to a teary eyed Bobby and got into his beloved impala. He listened to _Unforgiven _by _Metallica, _as he drove. After a minute or too he heard a rustling in the back, He stopped the car, got out and opened the boot. "WHAT THE HELL?" A dizzy and groaning Gabriel was stirring awake in the back seat. "Dean?" "DEAN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? GABRIEL BLOODY HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gabriel took a minute to seem to figure out where he was. Suddenly he jumped up, he almost fell over but Dean grabbed him. "I was…in here with Sam…and then" "Sam? What were you?" "URIEL! It was him! He knocked me out and locked the car…stole keys…Sam" He sat down on the boot. "Gabriel hold on…what were you doing in here with Sam?" Gabriel blushed crimson. Dean rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Err I don't want to know". "Anyways I had better drive you back, Sammy's probably missing you" "Dean where are we anyway?" _Shit. _"I was leaving for my new job until I heard you rustling in the back seat" "What's your new job? And how come Castiel isn't with you, I thought you two were like that" He crossed two of his fingers together in a joking manner. "I don't have to explain my personal life to you, just please get back in the car, or would you like to stay in the boot?" Gabriel shook his head violently and quickly got in. The drive only took about 5 minutes but to make matters worse when they got there Sam, Chuck, and Becky were all together and they looked very sad, that is until they saw the Chevy pulled into the drive way. Gabriel got out of the car and began explaining everything to Sam. Dean was just about to drive off before Castiel ran up to the car and got in to Dean's surprise. "Cas what are you MPH!" Castiel kissed Dean and threw his arms around him. "Dean" He kissed him. "Please don't leave me, I need you, your my soul mate" Dean was so surprised at Castiel, he did love him tremendously but he thought Castiel was stronger than this. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand to stop him from going any further, he knew if it did…he would have a difficult time saying no. Suddenly Dean became angry. "You want to come with me? Because clearly when someone you love and should trust so much tells you to stay away BECAUSE they love you and don't want any harm to come to you, you should get in the car and go with them" "Dean I'm sorry but I can't bear to be without you" "I'm the one trying to do the right thing here" "THE RIGHT THING?" "I have no idea what you mean by that because…just…..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Castiel began to cry. "TELL ME DEAN AND I'LL LEAVE, I'LL LEAVE AND NEVER…SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN". Castiel started sobbing and Dean finally caved, He began driving until he got to the nearest hotel. After Castiel calmed down Dean said he would explain everything once they had a room for the night. Castiel watched curiously as Dean pulled out a credit card, he didn't think he had one and the room must have cost a lot, where did he get all that money from? They walked upstairs and they both sat on the carpet, Castiel cuddled up next to Dean and Dean explained….well everything, he started with his father being a hunter and showed him the journal. He went on to Sam and him being trained etc. By the end Castiel was silent. "Castiel?" "I…" He had no words. "I didn't want to tell you any of this….I wanted to keep you safe because…" "You hunt all these things?" Dean sighed partly with relief that Castiel believed him and partly because he did have to hunt all of these things. "Yes I do" Then he said the thing that Dean last expected. "Can you teach me?" Dean gasped. "Absolutely not!" Castiel's hand slowly slid up Dean's shirt and Dean shuddered happily. "But your such a good teacher baby" Dean moaned softly at Castiel's words. And on that night everything was okay….but Dean wasn't looking forward to sharing this part of his life with Castiel…he wanted to keep him safe.

**BAM CHAPTER 46! Please review **


	2. Shooting Practise

**Okay next chapter here we go! Reviews are always welcome**

Castiel awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon, Dean walked into the room carrying a plate of breakfast. "Here you go" Dean said smiling. "Thank you" Castiel smiled back. Dean sat on the bed and took a glance at Castiel who apparently wasn't dressed yet, Castiel blushed. "You're beautiful, you know that?" "You remind often" he laughed. "It's true" After they had finished eating Castiel looked up at Dean and spoke. "So what are we doing today?" Dean sighed. "Before I start teaching you about all of this stuff I think you should at least know what you're getting yourself into". "Dean I can handle it" "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" Dean yelled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted…it's just that these things, they're all real, everything I've told you about them is real, the way they eat you, rip you apart and" Deans eyes became watery. Castiel hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I'll never leave you, tell me what to do and I'll do it, I promise, the only reason I'm handling this better than the average person is because I trust you completely and I believe you". Dean sighed again before speaking. "Okay, well we will start off small" Dean pulled out his father's journal and gestured to it. "This is my dad's journal, everything he knows about every evil thing is in here, and this is how you're going to learn" Castiel nodded enthusiastically. "Okay well we're going to start off with some target practise first" Castiel nodded happily again before jumping out of bed. Dean blushed and Castiel realised he wasn't wearing any clothes. Castiel quickly pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt before they headed out. Dean stopped the car once they had reached what looked to be a large field. "Dean how am I going to practise here?" Castiel questioned. Dean gave him a gun and grabbed some things out of the back of the impala. Castiel saw that he had some beer bottles and he immediately understood. Dean set up the beer bottles on a fence and they walked a few meters back. "Okay so first of all you need to get used to this sound" Dean pulled the trigger on his gun and a loud bang noise went off, which caused Castiel to jump in fright and drop his own gun. Dean laughed. "If that happens you're screwed, go on aim at one of the bottles and shoot, don't be afraid of the bang" Dean watched as Castiel concentrated on where he was going to shoot. Castiel pulled the trigger and the bullet almost hit the bottle. Castiel sighed in disappointment. Dean put his hand on his shoulder. "Keep practising and you'll be awesome in no time". After a few hours Castiel was much better at hitting the bottles, Dean was very proud of him. Dean put his hand on his shoulder. "Well done" Castiel grinned, proud of himself. Suddenly Dean became serious. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Dean this kind of life, it's actually what I need" Dean took two steps back. "No no, I mean that I've never really achieved anything that special, and saving people, it sounds pretty cool actually". Dean smiled, he forgot the danger they could possibly go through for a moment. "You know, it is, you wanna get something to eat?" "Sure". Dean and Castiel drove away in the impala, forgetting all the monsters and just thinking about each other.

**I realise I haven't updated in like literally months, but trust me when I was working on an assignment I accidently clicked on this chapter that I was previously working on and had a mini heart attack. I was like "I have to continue this….like right fricken now" so yes **** I will get something longer up very soon. Xx love you all, please review**


	3. The First Case

**Okay so to make up for not updating in like a million years here's another chapter for all you lovely people **

Castiel almost choked on his toast as Dean slammed a newspaper on the table in front of him. "Okay so I found a case" Castiel smiled, gesturing for Dean to continue. Dean sat down. "Right so there's this guy in Houston; he owns a restaurant and says that his wife went outside to take out the garbage and she never came back". Castiel looked up at Dean Sadness starting to overcome him. "What?" "Why are you smiling?" "Well…I mean, I'm not happy about it, I was just happy I found something simple for your first rescue" Castiel's eyes widened. "Simple?" "Well it's probably just some twisted cannibals, or a demon, or something". Castiel took a moment to let what Dean had just said sink in. "Okay then" Dean put his arm around Castiel. "Hey you'll get used to this, this is only the beginning, if you can't handle this then" "No, no I can, I understand" Suddenly Castiel got up, he put his dishes away and turned to face Dean. Dean's eyes widened. "Well, we have to save somebody's wife!" Dean clapped his hands and the two of them headed to Houston. "How about you go talk to the owner while I book a hotel" Castiel looked a bit frightened. "What do I say?" Dean handed him a fake FBI badge. Castiel smiled to see that it had his picture on it. "So we're part of the FBI are we?" Dean grinned. "Just smile, relax, and be kind. Ask the questions you think matter, I know it'll be a little scary the first time but you'll get the hang of it". Castiel walked inside and spotted a man sobbing in the corner. Castiel cleared his throat and the man looked up. "Um may I sit with you?" The man nodded. Castiel smiled and looked at the man as he sat down. The man was early thirties, blonde, he was fairly handsome Castiel admitted. Castiel held up his badge, the man took it and looked at Castiel then back at the badge. "Aren't you a little young to be an FBI agent?" _SHIT! Castiel hasn't even thought about that. _"I have family in the business and he finally decided to let me have a go, my partner Dean Winchester will be with us shortly, but before he is, may I ask you a few questions?" The man was clearly still very suspicious but he nodded for Castiel to continue. "First, I know this may be difficult but could you tell me what happened?" "Well I said to her, I said Jessica would you mind taking out the garbage, she is one of the kindest people I've ever met so of course she said yes" Castiel nodded. "Fifteen minutes went by and she still wasn't back yet so I went out looking for her and" He choked and his eyes became watery. "It's okay go on" "I couldn't find her, I couldn't find her anywhere!" "I looked, I called everyone she knows but she had vanished, the police say there was no sign of a struggle, or anything!" The man put his head on his arms and began crying. "My poor Jessica" just as he had finished speaking Dean walked in. Dean spotted Castiel and sat down. "Hey" "Hey" Castiel lowered his voice a little. "He says there was no sign of a struggle, that she had just vanished, she had been gone fifteen minutes" They both looked back at the man who was still sobbing. "Poor guy" said Dean sadly. "Well what do we do first?" just as Castiel spoke Dean heard a low screeching sound, Which he recognised instantly. "Dean what is it?" "I think I know what we're dealing with"

**Sorry to cut this chapter short guys but I am going to bed soon and wanted to get it finished. :? I'm lazy, sue me. Anyways if you've watched The Benders episode you know what Dean is thinking, if it's too simple I apologize but I couldn't think of anything else.**


	4. An unexpected visit and a bad situation

**Yay they have begun the first hunt/case…thing… :P right well off we go!**

Dean walked into the hotel room carrying some boxes of food and drink. "I brought food" There was no answer. "Cas?" Dean turned the corner to find Castiel on his laptop concentrating; Dean walked up behind him, leant down and kissed his neck softly. Castiel smiled. "Hey" "Did you hear me?" "Yeah, it smells wonderful I'm just talking to Chuck online right now" "What are you talking about?" He said curious. "He's wondering how we're going etc… I can't really say much about that can I?" Dean shook his head. "What have you told him?" "I said that we're taking a yearlong vacation, travelling and stuff" Dean grabbed a chair and sat next to him. "What happens after that year" Castiel sighed. "I dunno". There was a pause. "Come on let's pop in a movie and eat dinner" Said Castiel smiling. "What do you want to watch Dean?" "You pick" Dean came back in with the food and laughed when he saw that Castiel had begun playing the Peter Pan live action film. "What?" "Nothing, just didn't expect that" He sat down on the couch next to Castiel. "I have a soft spot for Disney films" "Well this one isn't the original Disney one" "Yeah but the actor who plays Peter Pan is gorgeous". Dean frowned. Castiel leaned over and kissed him deeply, Dean moaned softly. "Not as gorgeous as you" Dean smiled. After the film Dean went to have a shower, Castiel stepped into the shower without him knowing, Dean slightly jumped when he felt Castiel's arms wrap around him. "Cas! Jeez! Don't sneak up on me!" Castiel smiled. "Do you want me to get out?" Dean frowned. "No" Dean leaned down and kissed him. Castiel reached for the shampoo. "Can I wash your hair Dean?" Dean chuckled. "What? Why?" Castiel turned around to face him. "Because I don't know when the last time you washed it was, but when it is, your hair looks lovely" Castiel beamed at him. Dean laughed. "Okay sure" Castiel poured some shampoo into his hand and began rubbing it into Dean's hair. Dean closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the relaxation he hadn't experienced in a long time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other, Castiel spoke first. "You can stay in the shower I'll quickly dress and answer it". Dean nodded and continued washing his hair. Castiel jumped out of the shower and quickly pulled on his jeans and t shirt. "I'm coming!" He yelled as there was another knock. Castiel opened the door to find Sam and Chuck standing in front of him. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" "We came to see you" Sam said smiling. "Oh, well er come in" He said awkwardly, wondering if they should be here. Sam and Chuck came in and sat on the couch. Castiel turned and looked at them. "I'll just go and get Dean". "Where is he?" Chuck said. "He's…in the shower" Castiel and Chuck both blushed as Castiel's hair was still wet indicating that he was also in their earlier. Sam laughed like a kid. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything" Castiel rolled his eyes jokingly and went to go get Dean. Dean was already out and Castiel would have fallen over if it weren't for the wall when he saw Dean, Dean's hair was sopping wet and hanging in front of his face, water dripped onto his perfectly toned chest and the only thing covering him was a thin hotel towel. Dean blushed when he saw Castiel watching him. It was funny because they had both seen each other nude; hell they showered together not long ago and they still got all flustered in situations like this. Maybe it was because they were still very young and loved each other so much, they found it hard to keep their hands off each other most days. "Your…beautiful Dean" Dean suggestively made his way to Castiel before he spoke. "Dean I'm sorry but this is a really inappropriate time" Dean frowned. "Sam and Chuck are here" "What?" Dean scrambled to get on his clothes (much to Castiel's happiness), and they both walked out. "Sam?" Sam rushed up to hug his older brother. Dean patted his back softly. "Um, it's good to see you, are you here for any reason in particular?" "I just wanted to see you" Dean became suspicious, he thought he would ask about it later. "Chuck it's so good to see you" Castiel threw his arms around Chuck and Chuck laughed. "It's good to see you too" Dean looked over at Sam when he wasn't looking and Sam seemed….sort of sad. "Hey Chuck you want to come with me to the kitchen and help me prepare some snacks"? He sensed that Dean wanted to be alone with Sam for a bit. "Sam, are you okay?" "I'm fine" He said smiling. "Where's Gabriel?" Sam flinched at the name. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sam?" "I'm fine" He said sternly. Dean laughed. "I know you're not, now come on spill" Sam's eyes became watery. Dean become angry. "What did he do to you?" Sam sniffed and sat down. Sam sat down next to him. "Talk to me Sammy" "He um….he's not allowed to see me anymore" Dean gasped. Sam began sobbing. Dean immediately put his arms around his brother to comfort him. "What happened?" "Well, the other night he was meant to pick me up because we were going to the movies and….he never showed up" Dean gestured for him to continue. "I called his home and all I got was an angry father who yelled at me asking if I was the faggot going out with his son" Sam looked so upset that Dean just didn't know what to do. "I then heard Gabriel say my name, he told his dad that he couldn't talk to me that way, and his dad put the phone down but he didn't hang out so I heard…" "Heard what?" Dean said, worried. "He hit him" Dean gasped again. "He kept hitting him, and I screamed for him to stop but he just grabbed the phone and said I was never to contact him again, Oh god why?!" His yelling and crying alerted Castiel and Chuck and they both walked in carrying some food, Chuck quickly placed the food down and they both rushed over. "Did you know about this Chuck?" Chuck nodded. "Well with you two gone, Sam naturally went to me, I don't know what to do, which is why we're both here"…

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I sure did **** please review**


	5. A Fixed Situation And A New Face

**Finally updating! Sorry it's taken so long guys **

Chuck, Sam and Castiel watched as Dean paced angrily from one end of the room to another. "Dean, listen- "Sam we have to do something about this!" "I know but what?" "Well did you not think of the obvious thing and go to the police?" "Yeah but what if they question us?" "Why the hell does that matter?" There was a pause and then Dean nodded as he realised. "Well…I mean Bobby has heaps of fake information, credit cards, phone numbers and it's no secret about mum and dad" Sam gave a sad smile at the mention of his mother, Dean wished he hadn't have brought it up.

They decided to simply drive to Gabriel's house and figure this all out. Dean was driving, Chuck was next to him and Castiel was in the back seat comforting Sam. "This it?" questioned Dean once they had parked. Sam looked out the window and nodded. "Okay I want you and Sam to stay here and me and Chuck will go knock" Sam and Castiel gave Dean an oh please look and got out, Dean sighed and walked up the drive way. "I guess it's safer with all of us".

They knocked twice and waited, when the door opened a man in a suit answered, he wasn't what they were expecting. "Yeah?" He said rudely….okay there it is. Dean cleared his throat before speaking. "Um may we please have a word with Gabriel?" The man raised an eyebrow. "You friends of his?" They all nodded. He didn't know who they were so this was working. "Wait here" the man closed the door and they listened for anything. They heard footsteps and when the people were near the door they heard whispers. "Now you listen to me, you will be back inside in 15 minutes or else" The door opened again and there stood Gabriel, as soon as Sam saw him Castiel grabbed his arm quickly to stop him from rushing over to hug him. Once the man had closed the door he let Sam's arm go. Gabriel's face lit up with happiness and he pulled Sam into an embrace.

"Oh Sam" He whispered into his ear. Sam was crying. Sam pulled back a little and held Gabriel's face in his hands. "Are you okay? What's happened?" They both stood up and Gabriel pulled up his shirt and pointed, they all gasped when the saw the large purple and blue bruises. Sam hugged Gabriel again. Chuck spoke. "Dude you should come with us" Dean and Sam nodded. "I can't" he began sobbing. "Why not?" "Because…he would find me" Dean put his hand on his shoulder. "He won't, now hurry we haven't got much time" "But I've got so many things like family pictures and" "Do you really want to remember any of this?" "I have a younger sister" Sam raised his eyebrows. "He has hit her too" Sam looked desperately at Dean. "She can come too" he said simply. He saw his younger sister by the window she was doing the dishes. "There she is" They all saw a young girl about 12 with light brown hair she had pulled into a pony tail. He rushed over and softly tapped at the window, she opened the window. "Who are those guys Gabriel?" "There my friends Rachel" "Well what are they doing here? Dad's going to come out there in like 5 minutes he told me" They all let off panicked looks. "Rachel listen to me, get out of the house now" "What why!" "Because we can get out of here, get away from him" "But where would we go? What will we do?" He placed his hands on hers and knelt down. "What does that matter now?" "Okay hang on" Gabriel stepped back to the others and they heard her speak. "Dad I'm going to go get Gabriel okay?" "Well hurry up and get your ass back in here" She grabbed her bag off the couch and hurried outside.

The others were already in the car. "Hurry up Rachel!" She looked back at her old home one more time before stepping inside nervously. Suddenly after hearing the car start their father appeared. "OY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS THINK YOUR DOING?" He started running towards them. "Dean, Drive quick!" Sam shouted. Dean nodded and drove just as the man's hands had grabbed the back of the car. He managed to hold on for about a metre before slipped and falling backwards. "I'LL FIND YOU AND YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER LEFT ME , IF YOUR MOTHER WERE ALIVE SHE WOULD BE DISSAPOINTED!" Those last words caused Rachel to let a single tear fall down her expressionless face. Gabriel put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was silent the rest of the drive.

**Okay so what do you guys think of Rachel? What kind of character developments are you interested in? Please do let me know what you think, leave some reviews and let other people know of my story if you like. Favourite, etc., love you guys see you soon **


	6. Introductions And A Crush

**Okay so I was actually really excited to know what happens next like you guys so I decided to continue! **

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat….I remembered my father's words _"If your mother were alive she would be disappointed" _I looked over at Gabriel who was asleep on the other couch. I hope we made the right decision. I fell asleep almost instantly.

"He Sam I'm back!" The good looking guy with the short spiky hair walked in, he was carrying a bag of food, I slowly began to get up. "Morning" I groaned. The guy chuckled. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded before twisting my body around to crack my back. The guy shuddered, I threw him an I don't care look. Gabriel awoke from the noise and got up as well. I noticed him staring at the other guy that just got up, he was also very good looking, and he had long ruffled hair and a cute face. Why was my brother staring? I shook the thought away and sat at the table, the guy with the food introduced himself.

"I'm Dean, and that's my brother Sam" Sam smiled over at me, I shook his hand blushing. "Nice to meet you, Rachel" "That's a pretty name" I laughed. "Morning Dean" Suddenly another boy walked out into the living room, this was odd for me, I had never been in a room surrounded by so many beautiful people before, and I suddenly felt insecure. This other boy had messy black hair, deep blue eyes and a pretty smile. I looked back to my food and took a bite; I almost choked when I saw Dean kiss the blue eyed boy. The boy laughed and gestured to me, I blushed. He offered his hand. "Oh I'm Castiel….Dean's my boyfriend" _Oh that made a lot more sense. _"Nice to meet you….Castiel's an interesting name, I've never heard it before" I said smiling so he knew I meant that in a positive way.

And yet another boy walked out, He was beautiful, he was cute, he was….well I couldn't describe him but I instantly wanted to hear him speak for no apparent reason. I quickly got out of my seat and walked briskly towards him. I held out my hand for him to shake it. "Hi" I said breathlessly. "I'm Rachel" The boy wasn't as fazed by my reaction as the others who were giving me looks, in fact he didn't seem to notice at all. "Chuck" He said smiling, his voice sounded wonderful. Then he took my hand to shake it, electricity went straight through my arm to my stomach and I got butterflies. "It's nice to meet you Rachel" I stood there frozen for a moment while Chuck looked at the others.

"I'm going to go and have a shower and then call Becky okay?" "Okay" they all muttered. Becky? Who is this Becky person, I suddenly felt disgusted with myself to even think mean thoughts about a girl I had never met just because she was the girlfriend of someone I only just met. I had never really experienced jealously before, but this fluttery feeling in my stomach was new as well, I want to see Chuck again, hear him speak again. I hadn't realised I had been staring off into the direction Chuck had walked until Dean grabbed my shoulder to turn me around. "Are you okay" He said laughing. My voice shook as I spoke. "Of course…I...I am" I said in annoyance, I sat back down at the table and continued eating. Castiel, Sam, Dean and Gabriel all gave each other childish looks. I felt insecure again, Sam sat next to me.

"Hey I know how you feel" I blushed. "I'm sorry?" "You have the hot's for Chuck don't you?" He said smiling. I nodded then shrugged. "I only just met him and it seems as though he has a girlfriend, besides I'm only 13 he's 16, Gabriel would never approve of something like that" Sam laughed. "What?" "I'd think twice about judging your brother on such a topic" "Well….even if he didn't have a girlfriend….A boy like that would never notice me" Sam looked sadly at me. "Your beautiful" He said in a confused tone. I got up and smiled at him. "Thanks but….I don't want to get my hopes up, I'm okay really" Sam smiled softly at my words. He then patted me on the shoulder and got up. "Okay well Cas and I are going out now, we'll see you guys later okay?" I looked up at Dean. "Where are you going?" "Er…work" he replied before walking out with Castiel and Sam. I frowned in confusion before going to get changed, I suddenly realised I didn't have any other clothes. "Gabriel?" My brother walked in the room.

"Yes?" "I don't have any other clothes" Gabriel got his wallet out. I shook my head. "You don't have any money…do you?" He handed me a credit card. "How much is on here?" "A lot" "Where did you get it all from?" "Do you want the money or not?" I took it without saying anything else. Gabriel began to walk out before I spoke again. "Um…I can't drive" Gabriel glanced from me to Sam's laptop top and I nodded in agreement.

I spent the next hour and a half ordering clothes online….as well as a few books, with Gabriel's permission of course. It was nice, a lot of the time nearly everyone was out of the apartment, with only one or two people coming in every couple of hours to check on me, and I wondered where they had all been. Suddenly Chuck walked in, I blushed again, he was very handsome. "Hey Rachel" He said smiling at me, I smiled back. He grabbed a chair and sat next to me at the table. "What are you doing?" "Um…ordering some clothes online, and some books" "Oh do you like to read?" I nodded enthusiastically. He pulled a thick pile of papers that had been stapled/taped together badly that were inside a large folder. He handed the folder to me. "What's this?" Chuck blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "My stories" "You write?" "Yeah, I'm hoping to get one or more of those published someday" "Can I read them?" "That's why I gave them to you, you can be my audient" He said laughing. "Let me know what you think" He then got up and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. I smiled to myself and began reading.

**Okay guy's I hoped you liked that chapter, please review and let me know what you thought **


End file.
